The present invention relates to a premium package and, more particularly, to a premium package having an easily removable premium panel secured thereto and disposed therein.
A premium package is an ordinary package which has thereon or therein a printed premium which acts as an additional inducement to purchase the package. The premium itself may have an intrinsic value and be, for example, a baseball or similar collector's card, a cooking recipe, or the like. Alternatively, the premium may have little or no intrinsic value, but be redeemable for an item of value, for example, by the purchaser removing the premium and mailing it to the manufacturer for a refund or prize. Still further, the premium may merely provide more space on which the packager may print advertising material or the like. Regardless of whether or not the premium has intrinsic value, there are common problems associated with premium packages.
If the premium is merely inserted into the package and is not secured thereto, then the premium may be forgotten or may be removed with the contents of the package and thereby lost. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a premium package where the premium panel is secured thereto rather than loosely disposed therein. On the other hand, when the premium is secured to the outer surface of the package, it is too easily removable by retail personnel and passing customers without purchase of the package, thereby defeating the purpose of the premium package and discouraging potential customers who desire the premium from purchasing the now premium-free package.
If the premium is a structural part of the actual package, for example, a coupon, emblem, or the like constituting a part of a package wall, then the premium is typically not easily removable from the package, requiring either the tearing of the package walls or the use of a knife or scissors. Furthermore, once the premium which formed a part of the package body is removed, the ability of the package to perform its intended function may be impaired as its integrity has been destroyed.
Finally, even if the premium were secured to and disposed within the package, separate and apart from the package structural walls, it would frequently be difficult to remove it from the package until all of the contents of the package were first removed.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a premium package having an easily removable premium panel secured thereto and disposed therein.
Another object is to provide such a package where the premium panel can easily be removed (without tools) prior to removal of the contents of the package in many instances and without destruction of the structural integrity of the package.